Comics S
Contents 0-9 A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Sa * [[Sabans Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Vol 1|''Saban's Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers]] (1995) * [[Sable and Fortune Vol 1|Sable & Fortune]] (2006) * [[Sabretooth|Sabretooth]] (All titles) * [[Sachs and Violens Vol 1|Sachs and Violens]] (1993, Heavy Hitters) * [[Saga of Crystar, Crystal Warrior Vol 1|Saga of Crystar, Crystal Warrior]] (1983-1985) * [[Saga of the Sub-Mariner Vol 1|Saga of the Sub-Mariner]] (1988-1989) * [[Saint Sinner Vol 1|Saint Sinner]] (1993) * [[Samurai Vol 1|Samurai]] (2008-2009, Soleil) * [[Savage Sword of Conan Vol 1|Savage Sword of Conan]] (1974-1995, Magazine Management) * [[Savage She-Hulk Vol 1|Savage She-Hulk]] (1980) * [[Savage Tales Vol 1|Savage Tales]] (1971) * [[Savage Tales Vol 2|Savage Tales]] (1985) Sc * [[Scarlet Spider Vol 1|Scarlet Spider]] (1995) * [[Scarlet Spider Unlimited Vol 1|Scarlet Spider Unlimited]] (1995) * [[Scarlet Witch Vol 1|Scarlet Witch]] (1994) * [[Scourge of the Gods Vol 1|Scourge of the Gods]] (2009, Soleil) Se * [[Second Coming: Prepare Vol 1|Second Coming: Prepare]] (2010) * [[Secret Avengers Vol 1|Secret Avengers]] (2010-current) * [[Secret Defenders Vol 1|Secret Defenders]] (1993-1995) * [[Secret Invasion Vol 1|Secret Invasion]] (2008) * [[Secret Invasion Aftermath: Beta Ray Bill - The Green of Eden Vol 1|Secret Invasion: Aftermath: Beta Ray Bill - The Green of Eden]] (2009) * [[Secret Invasion: Dark Reign Vol 1|Secret Invasion: Dark Reign]] (2008) * [[Secret Invasion Fantastic Four Vol 1|Secret Invasion: Fantastic Four]] (2008) * [[Secret Invasion Front Line Vol 1|Secret Invasion: Front Line]] (2008) * [[Secret Invasion Inhumans Vol 1|Secret Invasion: Inhumans]] (2008) * [[Secret Invasion: Requiem Vol 1|Secret Invasion: Requiem]] (2008) * [[Secret Invasion Runaways Young Avengers Vol 1|Secret Invasion: Runaways/Young Avengers]] (2008) * [[Secret Invasion Saga Vol 1|Secret Invasion Saga]] (2008) * [[Secret Invasion: The Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1|Secret Invasion: The Amazing Spider-Man]] (2008) * [[Secret Invasion Thor Vol 1|Secret Invasion: Thor]] (2008) * [[Secret Invasion: War of Kings Vol 1|Secret Invasion: War of Kings]] (2009) * [[Secret Invasion Who Do You Trust? Vol 1|Secret Invasion: Who Do You Trust?]] (2008) * [[Secret Invasion X-Men Vol 1|Secret Invasion: X-Men]] (2008) * [[Secret Story Romances Vol 1|Secret Story Romances]] (1953-1956, Timely Comics) * [[Secret War|Secret War]] (All titles) * [[Secret Warriors Vol 1|Secret Warriors]] (2009-current) * [[Secrets of the House of M Vol 1|Secrets of the House of M]] (2005) * [[Sectaurs Vol 1|Sectaurs]] (1985) * [[Semper Fi Vol 1|Semper Fi]] (1988) * [[Sensational She-Hulk Vol 1|Sensational She-Hulk]] (1989-1994) * [[Sensational Spider-Man|Sensational Spider-Man]] (All titles) * [[Sentinel Vol 1|Sentinel, Vol. 1]] (2003-2004) * [[Sentinel Vol 2|Sentinel, Vol. 2]] (2006) * [[Sentinel Squad Vol 1|Sentinel Squad O*N*E]] (2006) * [[Sentry Vol 1|Sentry, Vol. 1]] (2000-2001) * [[Sentry Vol 2|Sentry, Vol. 2]] (2005-2006) * [[Sentry: Fallen Sun Vol 1|Sentry: Fallen Sun]] (2010) * [[Sentry / Fantastic Four Vol 1|Sentry / Fantastic Four]] (2001, Marvel Knights) * [[Sergeant Barney Barker Vol 1|Sergeant Barney Barker]] (1956, Atlas Comics) * [[Seven Block Vol 1|Seven Block]] (1990) Sg *[[Sgt Fury Vol 1|Sgt. Fury (and His Howling Commandos)]] (1963-1981) Sh * [[Shadowland Vol 1|Shadowland]] (2010) * [[Shadowline Saga Vol 1|Shadowline Saga: Critical Mass]] (1990, Epic) * [[Shadowmasters Vol 1|Shadowmasters]] (1989) * [[Shadow Riders Vol 1|Shadow Riders]] (1993, Marvel UK) * [[Shadows and Light Vol 1|Shadows & Light]] (1997-1998) * [[Shang-Chi Master of Kung Fu Vol 1|Shang-Chi: Master of Kung Fu]] (2002-2003) * [[Shanna the She-Devil Vol 1|Shanna the She-Devil, Vol. 1]] (1972-1973) * [[Shanna the She-Devil Vol 2|Shanna the She-Devil, Vol. 2]] (2005, Marvel Knights) * [[She-Hulk Vol 1|She-Hulk, Vol. 1]] (2004-2005) * [[She-Hulk Vol 2|She-Hulk, Vol. 2]] (2005-2009) * [[She-Hulk Ceremony Vol 1|She-Hulk Ceremony]] (1989) * [[She-Hulk: Cosmic Collision Vol 1|She-Hulk: Cosmic Collision]] (2008) * [[S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 1|S.H.I.E.L.D.]] (2010-current) * [[Shogun Warriors Vol 1|Shogun Warriors]] (1978-1980) * [[Shroud Vol 1|Shroud]] (1994) Si * [[Siege Vol 1|Siege]] (2010) * [[Siege: Captain America Vol 1|Siege: Captain America]] (2010) * [[Siege: Embedded Vol 1|Siege: Embedded]] (2010) * [[Siege: Loki Vol 1|Siege: Loki]] (2010) * [[Siege: Secret Warriors Vol 1|Siege: Secret Warriors]] (2010) * [[Siege: Spider-Man Vol 1|Siege: Spider-Man]] (2010) * [[Siege: The Cabal Vol 1|Siege: The Cabal]] (2009) * [[Siege: Young Avengers Vol 1|Siege: Young Avengers]] (2010) * [[Sif Vol 1|Sif]] (2010) * [[Silent War Vol 1|Silent War]] (2007) * [[Silver Sable Vol 1|Silver Sable, and the Wild Pack]] (1992-1995) * [[Silver Surfer Vol 1|Silver Surfer, Vol. 1]] (1968-1970) * [[Silver Surfer Vol 2|Silver Surfer, Vol. 2]] (1982) * [[Silver Surfer Vol 3|Silver Surfer, Vol. 3]] (1987-1998) * [[Silver Surfer Vol 4|Silver Surfer, Vol. 4]] (2003-2004) * [[Silver Surfer Limited Series Vol 1|Silver Surfer'' Limited Series]] (1988-1989, Epic) * [[Silver Surfer: Loftier Than Mortals Vol 1|''Silver Surfer: Loftier Than Mortals]] (1999) * [[Silver Surfer/Warlock: Resurrection|Silver Surfer/Warlock: Resurrection]] (1993) * [[Silver Surfer: Dangerous Artifacts Vol 1|Silver Surfer: Dangerous Artifacts]] (1996) * [[Silver Surfer/Weapon Zero Vol 1|Silver Surfer/Weapon Zero]] (1997) * [[Siren Vol 1|Siren]] (1995, Malibu) * [[Siren: Infinity Vol 1|Siren: Infinity]] (1995, Malibu) * [[Sisterhood of Steel Vol 1|Sisterhood of Steel]] (1984, Epic) * [[Six From Sirius Vol 1|Six From Sirius, Vol. 1]] (1984, Epic) * [[Six From Sirius Vol 2|Six From Sirius, Vol. 2]] (1985, Epic) Sk * [[Skaar: Son of Hulk Vol 1|Skaar: Son of Hulk]] (2008-current) * [[Skrull Kill Crew|Skrull Kill Krew, Vol. 1]] (1996) * [[Skrull Kill Krew Vol 2|Skrull Kill Krew, Vol. 2]] (2009) * [[Skrulls! Vol 1|Skrulls!]] (2008) * [[Skull The Slayer Vol 1|Skull, The Slayer]] (1975-1976) * [[Sky Doll Vol 1|Sky Doll]] (2008, Soleil) Sl * [[Sleepwalker Vol 1|Sleepwalker]] (1991-1994) * [[Sleeze Brothers Vol 1|Sleeze Brothers]] (1989, Epic) * [[Slingers Vol 1|Slingers]] (1998-1999) Sm * [[Smurfs Vol 1|Smurfs]] (1982-1983) So * [[Solarman Vol 1|Solarman]] (1990) * [[Soldier X Vol 1|Soldier X]] (2002-2003) * [[Soleil Vol 1|Soleil]] (2008, Soleil) * [[Solitaire Vol 1|Solitaire]] (1993-1994, Malibu) * [[Solo Vol 1|Solo]] (1994) * [[Solo Avengers Vol 1|Solo Avengers]] (1987-1989) * [[Solomon Kane Vol 1|Solomon Kane]] (1985-1986) * [[Someplace Strange Vol 1|Someplace Strange]] (1988) * [[Son of M Vol 1|Son of M]] (2006) * [[Son of Satan Vol 1|Son of Satan]] (1975-1977) * [[Soviet Super Soldiers Vol 1|Soviet Super Soldiers]] (1992) Sp * [[Spaceknights Vol 1|Spaceknights]] (2000) * [[Special Marvel Edition Vol 1|Special Marvel Edition]] (1971) * [[Special Edition X-Men Vol 1|Special Edition X-Men]] (1983) * [[Spectacular Scarlet Spider Vol 1|Spectacular Scarlet Spider]] (1995) * [[Spectacular Spider-Man Magazine Vol 1|Spectacular Spider-Man Magazine]] (1968) * [[Peter Parker The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1|Spectacular Spider-Man, Vol .1]] (1976-1998) * [[Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 2|Spectacular Spider-Man, Vol .2]] (2003-2005) * [[Speedball Vol 1|Speedball]] (1988-1989) * [[Spellbinders Vol 1|Spellbinders]] (2005) * [[Spellbound Vol 1|Spellbound]] (1952-1957, Atlas Comics) * [[Spider-Girl Vol 1|Spider-Girl]] (1998-2006) * [[Spider-Man Vol 1|Spider-Man]] (1990-1998) * [[Spider-Man Adventures Vol 1|Spider-Man Adventures]] (1994-1996) * [[Spider-Man Family Vol 2|Spider-Man Family]] (2007-2008) * [[Spider-Man India Vol 1|Spider-Man: India]] (2004-2005) * [[Spider-Man Noir Vol 1|Spider-Man Noir]] (2009) * [[Spider-Man Noir: Eyes Without A Face Vol 1|Spider-Man Noir: Eyes Without A Face]] (2009-2010) * [[Spider-Man Limited Series|Spider-Man - Limited Series]] (link to all limited series involving Spider-Man) * [[Spider-Man One-Shots|Spider-Man - One-Shots]] (link to all "one-shot" Spider-Man titles) * [[Spider-Man 2099 Vol 1|Spider-Man 2099]] (1992-1996) * [[Spider-Man Unlimited Vol 1|Spider-Man Unlimited, Vol. 1]] (1993-1998) * [[Spider-Man Unlimited Vol 2|Spider-Man Unlimited, Vol. 2]] (1999-2000) * [[Spider-Man Unlimited Vol 3|Spider-Man Unlimited, Vol. 3]] (2004-2006) * [[Spider-Woman Vol 1|Spider-Woman, Vol. 1]] (1978-1983) * [[Spider-Woman Vol 2|Spider-Woman, Vol. 2]] (1993-1994) * [[Spider-Woman Vol 3|Spider-Woman, Vol. 3]] (1999-2000) * [[Spider-Woman Vol 4|Spider-Woman, Vol. 4]] (2009-present) * [[Spider-Woman Origin Vol 1|Spider-Woman: Origin, Vol. 1]] (2006) * [[Spidey Super Stories Vol 1|Spidey Super Stories]] (1974-1982) * [[Spirits of Vengeance Vol 1|Spirits of Vengeance]] (1992-1994) * [[Spitfire Vol 1|Spitfire]] (2010) * [[Spitfire and the Troubleshooters Vol 1|Spitfire and the Troubleshooters]] (1986-1987, New Universe) * [[Sports Action Vol 1|Sports Action]] (1950-1952, Atlas Comics) * [[Sports Stars Vol 1|Sports Stars]] (1949, Atlas Comics) * [[Spyke Vol 1|Spyke]] (1993, Heavy Hitters) Sq * [[Squadron Supreme Vol 1|Squadron Supreme, Vol. 1]] (1985-1986) * [[Squadron Supreme Vol 2|Squadron Supreme, Vol. 2]] (2006) * [[Squadron Supreme Vol 3|Squadron Supreme, Vol. 3]] (2008) * [[Squadron Supreme Death of a Universe Vol 1|Squadron Supreme: Death of a Universe]] (1989) * [[Squadron Supreme Hyperion vs Nighthawk Vol 1|Squadron Supreme: Hyperion vs. Nighthawk]] (2007) * [[Squadron Supreme New World Order Vol 1|Squadron Supreme: New World Order]] (1998) St * [[Stalkers Vol 1|Stalkers]] (1990-1991, Epic) * [[Star Brand Vol 1|Star Brand]] (1986-1989, New Universe) * [[Starblast Vol 1|Starblast]] (1994) * [[Starjammers|Starjammers]] (All titles) * [[Starlord Vol 1|Starlord]] (1996) * [[Starlord Megazine Vol 1|Starlord Megazine]] (1996) * [[Star-Lord Special Edition Vol 1|Star-Lord Special Edition]] (1982) * [[Star Masters Vol 1|Star Masters]] (1995-1996) * [[Starriors Vol 1|Starriors]] (1984-1985) * [[Starstruck Vol 1|Starstruck]] (1985, Epic) * [[Startling Stories: The Thing Vol 1|Startling Stories: The Thing]] (2003) * [[Startling Stories: Thing - Night Falls on Yancy Street Vol 1|Startling Stories: The Thing - Night Falls on Yancy Street]] (2003) * [[Star Trek Vol 1|Star Trek]] (1980) * [[Star Wars Vol 1|Star Wars]] (1977-1986) * [[Star Wars Return of the Jedi Vol 1|Star Wars: Return of the Jedi]] (1983-1984) * [[Steelgrip Starkey Vol 1|Steelgrip Starkey]] (1986, Epic) * [[Steeltown Rockers Vol 1|Steeltown Rockers]] (1990) * [[Steve Rogers: Super Soldier Vol 1|Steve Rogers: Super-Soldier]] (2010) * [[St. George Vol 1|St. George]] (1988-1989) * [[Storm|Storm]] (All titles) * [[Stormbreaker: The Saga of Beta Ray Bill Vol 1 1|Stormbreaker: The Saga of Beta Ray Bill]] * [[Strange Vol 1|Strange]] (2004-2005, Marvel Knights) * [[Strange Combat Tales Vol 1|Strange Combat Tales]] (1993-1994, Epic) * [[Strange Stories of Suspense Vol 1|Strange Stories of Suspense]] (1955-1957, Atlas Comics) * [[Strange Tales|Strange Tales]] (All titles) * [[Strange Tales of the Unusual Vol 1|Strange Tales of the Unusual]] (1955-1957, Atlas Comics) * [[Strange Worlds Vol 1|Strange Worlds]] (1958-1959, Atlas Comics) * [[Stray Toasters Vol 1|Stray Toasters]] (1988) * [[Street Poet Ray Vol 1|Street Poet Ray]] (1990) * [[Strikeforce Morituri Vol 1|Strikeforce: Morituri '']] (1986-1989) * [[Strikeforce Morituri Electric Undertow Vol 1|''Strikeforce: Morituri Electric Undertow]] (1989) * [[Strong Guy Reborn Vol 1|Strong Guy Reborn]] (1997) * [[Stryfe's Strike File Vol 1|Stryfe's Strike File]] (1993) Su * [[Sub-Mariner Vol 1|Sub-Mariner'' Vol 1]] (1968-1974) * [[Sub-Mariner Vol 2|''Sub-Mariner'' Vol 2]] (2007) * [[Sub-Mariner Comics Vol 1|''Sub-Mariner Comics]] (1941-1955, Timely/Atlas) * [[Sub-Mariner Comics 70th Anniversary Special Vol 1|Sub-Mariner Comics 70th Anniversary Special]] (2009) * [[Sub-Mariner: The Depths Vol 1|Sub-Mariner: The Depths]] (2008, Marvel Knights) * [[Sunfire and Big Hero Six Vol 1|Sunfire & Big Hero 6]] (1998) * [[Sun Girl Vol 1|Sun Girl]] (1948, Atlas) * [[Supernaturals Vol 1|Supernaturals]] (1998) * [[Supernatural Thrillers Vol 1|Supernatural Thrillers]] (1972-1975) * [[Super-Villain Team-Up Vol 1|Super-Villain Team-Up]] (1975-1980) * [[Super-Villain Classics Vol 1|Super-Villain Classics]] (1983) * [[Super Soldiers Vol 1|Super Soldiers]] (1993, Marvel UK) * [[Supreme Power Vol 1|Supreme Power]] (2003-2005. MAX) * [[Supreme Power Hyperion Vol 1|Supreme Power: Hyperion]] (2005-2006, MAX) * [[Supreme Power Nighthawk Vol 1|Supreme Power: Nighthawk]] (2005-2006, MAX) * [[Suspense Vol 1|Suspense]] (1949-1953, Atlas) * [[S.W.O.R.D. Vol 1|S.W.O.R.D.]] (2009-current) * [[Sword of Solomon Kane Vol 1|Sword of Solomon Kane]] (1986) * [[Swords of the Swashbucklers Vol 1|Swords of the Swashbucklers'']] (1985-1986, Epic) ---- Contents 0-9 A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z ---- Category:Structure